Reading Remus
by Maryluny
Summary: TRAD.OS.RLSB.Sirius prit 4 jours pour comprendre James Potter, 4 mois pour comprendre Peter Pettigrew et 4 ans pour comprendre Remus Lupin...


**Auteur : **Mackitten

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude hein… les persos à JKR, l'histoire à Mackitten, et la trad pour moi.

**Note de trad** : J'ai bien aimé cette petite histoire! On peut pas appeler ça un coup de foudre, parce que je l'ai lue, il y a plusieurs mois, et bien que je l'ai trouvée particulièrement mignonne, je n'avais pas accroché, c'est quand je l'ai relue une 2e fois, que je suis vraiment tombée sous le charme. Elle fait à peine trois pages, mais je l'adore quand même! Bonne lecture!

**Original : **2471319/1/

__

**Reading Remus**

Sirius prit 4 jours pour comprendre James Potter, 4 mois pour comprendre Peter Pettigrew et 4 ans pour comprendre Remus Lupin.

Remus était étrange parce qu'il disait rarement ce qu'il pensait. Quand James avait faim, il l'annonçait clairement. Quand Peter avait faim, il attendait que James se prononce et il avouait que finalement, lui aussi avait faim. Remus ne disait jamais qu'il avait faim. On devait attendre que son estomac commence à faire du bruit, puis lui dire de manger jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Suffisait de lui amener un sandwich fait par les elfes de maison par la suite. Ce n'était pas que Remus ne puisse pas se procurer ses propres sandwichs – c'est juste qu'il détestait déranger qui que ce soit. Il ne disait jamais quand quelque chose le dérangeait ; on devait lire les signaux qu'il faisait inconsciemment et trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Après les vacances de Noël de leur 5e année, Sirius commença à recevoir d'étranges signaux de Remus. Des choses subtiles, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçues. Sirius remarqua la façon dont Remus regardait soudainement ailleurs quand leurs regards se croisaient, ou le fait qu'il veuille venir voir les entraînements de Quidditch de James et lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il passa ça sous un devoir de préfet, mais Sirius savait. Remus Lupin avait un crush pour lui

Au début, ça l'amusa. Ca l'amusait quand Remus le regardait avec de grands yeux par-dessus son livre et détournait rapidement le regard pour faire comme s'il lisait quand Sirius le prenait sur le fait. Ca l'amusait quand Remus rougissait parce que Sirius frôlait accidentellement sa main dans le hall d'entrée, ou quand ils voulaient le sel en même temps à table. Ca l'amusait quand Remus insistait pour s'asseoir à coté de lui en histoire de la magie pour qu'ils puissent se passer des notes.

Puis ça l'effraya, juste un peu. Ca l'effrayait un peu parce qu'il attendait avec impatience les pratiques de Quidditch, pour qu'il puisse sentir les yeux de Remus suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Ca l'effrayait parce qu'il aimait quand ils se frôlaient, et il avait adoré taquiner Remus pour qu'il sorte de la douche, habillé seulement d'une serviette. Toutes ces choses l'effrayaient un peu, mais il fut terrifié quand il se rendit compte, un jour de février, que Remus Lupin n'était pas le seul à avoir un crush.

Et ça l'irrita. Il aurait voulu que Remus dise quelque chose. Enfin, quelque chose de significatif. Remus disait beaucoup en ne disant pas grand-chose. La manière que Remus lui avait demandé s'il était OK après qu'il est reçu une beuglante de sa mère voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il se sentait concerné par tout ça. La façon dont il disait 'C'est un nouveau chandail?' voulait dire en fait qu'il avait trouvé que Sirius était très beau aujourd'hui. Et le jour où il ne détourna pas le regard quand Sirius le regarda dans les yeux voulait clairement dire '' Je te veux. ''.

Quand Sirius demanda à Remus ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire, dans une semaine, Remus le regarda, haussa les épaules et dit ''Je ne sais pas. ''. Sirius hocha la tête et se demanda si Remus savait qu'il avait dit exactement ce que Sirius espérait. Il devait tout planifier et être discret, pensa Sirius, mais il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait lui donner exactement ce que Remus désirait pour sa fête.

Le 10 mars, autour de 8 heures, Peter et James descendirent en cuisine pour convaincre les elfes de maison de faire un gâteau. Sirius leur dit de faire de s'assurer que le gâteau soit extravagant et exagéré. Plus il aurait du temps, mieux ce serait, pensa-t-il. Vers 8 heures 10, Sirius et Remus étaient sur le lit de Remus, se touchant presque. Remus était assis à la tête du lit, s'appuyant contre les oreillers et Sirius était assis au bord, sa main proche du pied de Remus.

'' Près pour ton cadeau, Remus? '' Demanda Sirius, essayant de cacher son stress derrière une grimace.

Remus acquiesça.

'' Ferme les yeux. '' Dicta Sirius et Remus le fit. Sirius rampa vers Remus et figea. Il pouvait entendre le souffle entrecoupé de Remus.

'' Sirius?'' Demanda-t-il.

'' Un instant. '' Répondit Sirius, comme hypnotisé. Il se mit au-dessus de Remus, si près que si Remus ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait compter les étincelles dorées dans ses yeux noisette. Il lécha rapidement les lèvres de Remus avec sa langue. Remus haleta et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Sirius en profita pour l'embrasser. Il tint ses lèvres contre celles de Remus jusqu'à qu'il le sente lui répondre. Remus émit un petit son étranglé et Sirius recula, il avait peur d'avoir mal compris les signaux de Remus pendant tout ce temps et que Remus ne voulait pas de lui du tout.

Remus ouvrit ses yeux. '' C'était quoi ça? ''

'' Ton cadeau, '' Répondit timidement Sirius. '' je pensais que tu voulais… tu sais, er, ça…''

'' Oh, je… '' Dit Remus dans un souffle. '' Je veux ça. ''

Sirius grimaça, et il fut tellement soulagé qu'il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Remus tendit la main jusqu'au col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Sirius obéit rapidement.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Remus émit beaucoup de petits bruits au grand plaisir de Sirius. Il apprit plus tard qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait dire 'arrête'. En fait, ils voulaient tous dirent quelque chose de différent ; un petit couinement voulait dire, _Oh mon dieu_, et un gémissement pouvait se traduire par _oh oui, c'est si bon._ Un _'Sirius'_ essoufflé voulait dire _c'est vraiment réel? Es-tu vraiment en train de me faire ça?_ Et Sirius répondait à son tour par un _Remus_, la voix rauque, pour le rassurer. Et juste comme Sirius pensait qu'il avait appris à comprendre parfaitement Remus Lupin, Remus se mit à faire un nouveau petit bruit, comme un soupir, et Sirius voulut comprendre ce que ça voulait dire exactement.

Ce fut un travail difficile que de traduire le langage Remus en langage Sirius, mais Sirius était content d'être celui qui l'avait fait. Surtout plus tard, quand ils se serrèrent la nuit, et que Remus voulut le rapprocher encore plus, son nez dans le creux de son épaule. Si Sirius écoutait bien, il pouvait entendre Remus marmonner dans un demi-sommeil et Sirius souriait parce qu'il savait que ça voulait dire _je t'aime et aucun autre_. Il répondait par un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Remus et ils pouvaient s'endormir satisfait sachant que les choses les plus importantes étaient les choses qu'on ne disait pas toujours à haute voix.


End file.
